What does Family mean?
by MissingTheSun91
Summary: Kagome's cousin comes to visit from America and ends up stuck in the feudal era. Add Sesshomaru and Koga and you have plenty of twist and turns. Sum sux Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Ok this is my first try so please R&R!!!)**

"Chapter One: Kari Arrives"

They say that your whole life flashes before your eyes when you die. That's bullshit! Here I lay dying and I don't see shit except the back of my eyelids. "Kari please opens your eyes!" I heard my cousin cry. I opened an eye so see her worried face analyzing my damage. "Ka-gome." I manage out of my dry throat. My voice sound weak and harsh. Her eyes widen in relief. "Oh Kari why did you do something so stupid?" She yelled at me. "Because that's what you do for family." I managed a weak smile. I wasn't lying either. Families have to be there for each other be it lending money of taking a tentacle in the stomach and chest from an evil half-breed who is hell bent on killing your cousin. I stared into my cousins chocolate orbs and I remembered how I got myself into this mess. It all started when I went to visit my cousin Kagome in Tokyo Japan…..

I stepped of the plane to be greeted by a voice of my childhood. "Kari over here!" My cousin Kagome was waving frantically trying to get my attention. I let a little smirk appear on my face for my cousin's excitement. "Hey cuz you could stop jumping up and down now you're making people stare." I say calmly as I approach her. She stops and looks around grinning sheepishly. "Sorry I am just so happy to see you it's been like forever sense I have seen you." She said, taking me into a hug. I stiffened instantly slightly relaxing when I reminded myself how over emotional Kagome was. She let go looking into my eyes looking for something obviously she didn't see it because she shook her head in sorrow and turned her head. "Come on let's get your bags my mom is waiting in the car."

My aunt Higurashi was quiet on the ride how my cousin on the other hand was a bundle of energy telling me about a series of things. My head was spinning trying to take it all in. "Oh Kari we should go to the beach and then we can make sand castles like we used to when we were little doing you remember?" Kagome continued in the front seat. I nodded as a response. I did remember my young and innocent child hood. I treasured those memories they are what keeps me going. That's why I decided to take this trip to visit my family. Being across the world from my worst memories and fears has nothing to do with it…never. I let a small smile slip onto my face as Kagome continued on her pointless rant about sand castles. Yes this is exactly what I need right now.

I was unpacking in my new room when I heard voices coming from Kagome's room. It sounded like her and a boy. I quietly snuck into the hallway peering through the crack that Kagome's door had left open. I saw a boy around seventeen with long silver hair and weird red cloths on and perched on the top of his head were a set of dog ears??? "Inuyasha please she is my cousin I grew up with her. We used to be like sisters; we would always cause trouble and play together. She was always full of life. Today when I looked into her eyes she was empty. I can't just leave her that way." Kagome pleaded with the boy now known as Inuyasha. "But what about Naraku? The Jewel shards?" He asked obviously flustered. Kagome hung her head in defeat. "I understand meet me by the well house tonight I will meet you there." Kagome said deflated. Inuyasha took on a softer look cupping Kagome's face and making her look at him. "I am sorry love, but it is horrible timing I wish you could help your cousin but innocent lives are at stake." He pulled her into a tender kiss. I pulled away from the door not wanting to interrupt a personal moment. I went back to my room and continued unpacking musing the things I had just over heard.

It was night time and I was waiting hidden in the shadows for her cousin to show up. I knew that the boy, Inuyasha, was waiting in the house already I didn't know how I knew but I did it was like a sixth sense or something. Soon I saw my cousin come out of the house glancing around nervously. Inuyasha came out of the well house waiting. "Inuyasha." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. They shared a small kiss. I turned my head out of respect. "Kagome don't worry your cousin will be fine your mom will make up some excuse like she always does." I looked to see her nod her head in agreement. Inuyasha picked up an overly stuffed yellow backpack and they made their way to the well house. I followed keeping to the shadows and peaked into the well house. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and jumped into the well. I ran in too help angry that he took my cousin down to the bottom of the well to get stuck when a blue light flashed. I leaned over the well to find them gone. "Kagome what have you gotten yourself into?" I asked myself. I turned to walk back into the house when I felt a sharp pull from the well. I ignored it but soon it became too great for me and it pulled me in. Blue lights swirled around me and soon I landed on solid ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck

**(A/N sorry about the wait I have had alot of stuff on my plate recently well her it is Chapter two.)**

"Chapter Two: Stuck"

I looked up to see a bright night sky instead of the wooden roof of the well house. 'Shit were the fuck am I' I thought. "Kagome! Kagome!" I yelled hoping my cousin was still in hearing distance. I saw her head poke out from the rim of the well. "Kari??" She asked puzzled. "No it's the fucking tooth fairy." I said slightly annoyed. "What are you doing here? How did u get through?" Kagome's puzzled voice came down. I saw vines and started climbing up. "Hell if I know." I replied as I reached the top. I looked around to see that I was in the middle of the forest. "Where the fuck am I?" I asked out loud this time. "Oh Kari you're in feudal Japan 500 years in the past." Kagome said. I looked at here like she was smoking some serious crack. "Really you are I don't know how you past but you did it." I took in my surroundings one last time and realized that she was serious. I saw the boy, Inuyasha, approach us. "Oh Kari this is my mate Inuyasha." I looked at him. "What are you a demon?" I asked. "Half-demon." He replied gruffly. I nodded unsure how to feel about my cousin mating a half demon. "Well demon or not you hurt her I kill you." I said nonchalantly. He seemed stunned slightly. "Ok cousin of mine how the hell do I get back?" I said looking back at Kagome who was grinning like an idiot. "Oh just jump back into the well." She said like it was the most obvious thing ever. I nodded and jumped back in. I was surrounded in purple light. But instead of landing on the well surface I landed in a pure white room. A beautiful woman stood in front of me. She had long curly black hair, sapphire blue eyes and a figure to kill for. But she also had markings on her skin and a flower surrounded by flame on her forehead. She wore a beautiful kimono that was a nice baby blue color with sakara blossoms all over it. I felt myself have a strong pull towards her though like I knew her. "Kari, my beautiful baby girl my have you grown." She spoke. I looked at her stunned. "I can't possibly be your daughter you are a demon." I said confused. I knew that I was adopted. But I never knew the whole story. "But you are my child I sent you to the future to protect you from any harm. I masked you as a human and placed you through this well." I felt uncontrolled anger well up inside me. "Well shit lot it did for protecting me I have been beaten raped and shunned by those who supposedly cared for me!" I yelled at her. She started to weep. "Yes my child I know I feel horrible for what has been done to you but you are still alive and that's all that matters. I loved you very much and it was the only thing I could do to save your life. You see you are the very first Miko Demon, born of a monk and a demon. Many people were after you once your birth; greedy demons who wished to consume you and your power. I was scared your father was no longer around he had died before your birth so I did what I thought was best." I stood there realizing that she was scared. "I understand but why do you come to me now, mother." I felt a deep hole being filled as I called her that. She smiled. "You no longer belong in the future my daughter you have crossed the well and now it will no longer let you through. My dearest you will transform into your true demon from on your sixteenth year celebration. It is then that you must find me and take your place at my side as heir to the southern lands." I looked at her stunned. "I am an heir?" She laughed. "Yes, love you are sadly your birthday isn't till two full moons. So till then travel with the young Kagome and Inuyasha help them defeat the great evil Naraku and on your birthday come find me." She started to fade. "Wait mother! What is your name?" "Lady Aimi my child now be a peace." I felt myself fall on the hard ground. I looked up to see the same night sky. I heard my cousin still chatting to her mate Inuyasha. I quickly climbed up to see them. "Kagome! I saw my real mother she is a demon!" I said excitedly. Kagome turned to see me. "What?" So I told her and Inuyasha everything.

* * *

It was almost dawn after I told Inuyasha and Kagome everything. "Wow Kari I am so happy for you." She hugged me I stiffened again but relaxed a lot sooner. I was getting used to her and her emotions. "Lady Aimi sounds familiar but I don't know a thing about rulers my bastard half-brother should know something about her though." Inuyasha said. "Half-brother, Inuyasha has a half-brother named Lord Sesshomaru. They don't get along but they are traveling together in order to complete a task. We can ask him once we get back to the hut." Kagome said. "No I do not wish anyone else to know for now I can ask him later." Kagome nodded. I followed them back to their hut till I remembered something. "Kagome who is Naraku?"


End file.
